


Kink Meme Fills

by Ladybrain86



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: All circa 2010, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Facial, Gags, Gentle Sex, M/M, Masturbation, New York Rangers, Praise Kink, Sean Avery is a devious little shit, Spanking, Suits, Sweet Sex, Vancouver Canucks, Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 23:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybrain86/pseuds/Ladybrain86
Summary: Several kink meme fills, all explicit, with a different pairing in each chapter. Circa 2010.





	1. Your Mark on Me - Nicklas Backstrom/Brooks Laich

**Author's Note:**

> More old fic written in 2010 for the Hockey Kink Meme hosted by a Livejournal user whose handle I won’t mention for now. If you In the offchance actually find this and want to be identified, let me know in the comments.
> 
> Just 4 kink meme fills. Pairings will be present in the chapter titles. Original prompts will be in the summary. Every chapter is explicit, but that’s why you’re here isn’t it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Prompt/Kink: Nicklas Backstrom/Brooks Laich, Nicky really gets off on spanking

Brooks feels like all the craziest events of his life always take place at Mike’s penthouse parties. The usual fare of debauchery and hedonism is available for mass consumption. Pretty girls, willing guys, expensive booze, gravity bongs, loud music, a hot tub…the list goes on.  
  
Brooks notes Nick Backstrom’s scowl when Mike heads outside to the hot tub with two girls. He watches Nick head over to the counter where he takes five shots of Grey Goose in quick succession. Nick leaves the kitchen and makes his way down the hall towards the master bedroom. Concerned, Brooks follows the wobbling Swede into Mike’s room.  
  
How Brooks ends up sitting on Mike’s bed with a lap full of Nick Backstrom, he isn’t quite sure, but he’s quickly finding that he’s not opposed to the idea in the least.  
  
“I saw you looking at me, Brooksy.” Nick slurs, the scent of vodka heavy on his breath.  
  
“You did, huh?” he replies, lamely.  
  
Nick nods his head, biting his lip and snaps his hips forward over Brooks’ khaki covered dick. Brooks has to close his eyes and take a deep breath in order to regain some semblance of composure.  
  
“Can I kiss you?” Nick whispers.  
  
When Brooks nods, the younger boy’s mouth is on his, tongue begging for entrance. Brooks grants it and Nick drinks him in like a man dying of thirst. Brooks reaches down to cup Nick’s ass and the blonde lets out a high-pitched moan. Obviously the younger boy likes having his ass handled, so Brooks smacks his hand onto Nick’s jean-clad ass cheek experimentally. The Swede pulls away from the kiss and moans, his eyes shut and face screwed up in pleasure.  
  
The older man has no idea what’s come over him, when he tosses the blonde face down onto the bed and yanks his jeans down to his thighs. Nick all but presents his bare ass to Brooks, lifting himself up on his hands and knees.  
  
Brooks kneels next to Nick on the bed, running his hand down Nick’s back slowly coming to palm the curve of his ass cheek. Then without warning, he lifts his hand and slaps it down.  
  
Nick whimpers and curses in Swedish. Brooks continues spanking him at the same pace and force.  
  
“Harder!” Nick demands, reaching down to stroke himself.  
  
Brooks obliges him, spanking him hard enough to leave angry red handprints against Nick’s white skin.  
  
“I want to feel it in the morning, Brooks. I want to see your mark on me.” Nick growls out, low and gritty.  
  
Brooks never figured Nick would be one to talk dirty during sex. Then again he never figured Nick would be the type to get off on being spanked either.  
  
With a final, loud, resounding smack Nick comes sticky and wet into his hand, shouting out his release shamelessly.  
  
Before Brooks has a chance to move, Nick sits up and reaches for Brooks’ fly with his clean hand. He deftly opens the fly and reaches for Brooks’ erection, using the come on his other hand to slick the way.  
  
They kiss and groan, wet and dirty as Nick jerks Brooks to completion. They leans their foreheads together, panting into each other’s faces as they come down.  
  
“Brooks, thank you, that was just so…” Nick trails off, smiling.  
  
“It was my pleasure, Nicky.” Brooks gives him a beaming smile and soft kiss.  
  
  
End.


	2. That Mouth Was Made To... - Roberto Luongo/Ryan Kesler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Prompt/Kink: Ryan Kesler/anyone - facial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from Red Hot Chili Peppers' song "Suck My Kiss".

Lu threads his fingers through Ryan’s thick brown hair as he watches his cock disappear between those full, red lips. He tries not to think about how fucked up this is. They’re both married, they both have little girls at home. They love their wives, love their sex lives at home. But for some reason, they just can’t resist each other.   
  
It’s mostly because they each get something out of this that they can’t get with their wives. Ryan has always enjoyed giving head and honestly, he has a gift for it. And Lu, well…  
  
This has become a sort of routine for them. When they win games when Luongo is in goal, Ryan congratulates him with a blowjob. Things were a little weird after the Olympics. Ryan was a little bitter, but Lu was able to sweet talk him back into it, promising their respective Olympic standings were indicative of Playoffs caliber abilities that could lead them to a Stanly Cup this year. They had already defeated the Kings, and the team captain and star center were already feeling pretty confident.  
  
Ryan moans, sending sweet vibrations through Lu’s dick, causing the older man to shiver. Kesler deep throats him like a champ and Lu throws his head back, groaning. He wants to make this last but when Ryan pulls and sucks hard on the head, Lu feels that familiar tingling in his belly. Kesler runs his tongue down the vein and back up causing the older man to gasp. He grasps fistfuls of Ryan’s hair and thrusts back into his mouth, snapping his hips forward roughly. The younger man opens his throat, trying not to gag as he let Lu fuck his mouth with abandon.   
  
“Ryan…”  
  
Kesler knows that’s Lu’s way of warning him, signaling he’s close. He pulls up off of Lu’s dick and it leaves his mouth with a wet pop.  
  
“Come on, Lu. Come on, do it.” Ryan whispers, his soft breath caressing the sensitive skin of Lu’s dick.  
  
He finally comes in strong spurts on Ryan’s face, his come splattering the younger man’s cheeks, his swollen lips, his hair, and his forehead. A few drops make it into Ryan’s mouth, onto his tongue and Lu shudders with luxuriant relief, coming down from his spectacular orgasm.  
  
Kesler licks the come from his lips and Lu can’t help himself. He rubs a thumb across Ryan’s cheek, rubbing his semen into the soft, pale skin.   
  
This is what Lu gets from this. His wife won’t let him come on her face, but Ryan will and they both fucking love it.  
  
  
End.


	3. Well Dressed Men - Henrik Lundqvist/Sean Avery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Prompt/Kink: Henrik Lundqvist/Sean Avery, Gags (ball-gags, scarves, mouth bits, etc), Henrik being the one wearing it

It’s a well-known fact that Sean Avery and Henrik Lunqvist are both snappy dressers. Both men love looking good. There isn’t a doubt in Avery’s mind that they are two of the best-dressed men in the NHL. Well, honestly Sean knows he’s the best-dressed, but King is definitely in the top five with him.  
  
Now, there are few things that turn Sean on more than seeing Henrik in a suit. And he sees it often; before and after games and at press conferences and publicity events. Henrik knows this and takes advantage of it, wearing his most expensive ensembles when he wants to get Sean in bed with him.  
  
But tonight, Sean is the one taking advantage of Henrik. The Swedish goaltender has finally given in to one of Avery’s many sexual deviancies. Neckties.  
  
Lunqvist is lying completely naked on Sean’s king sized bed, his arms tied to the bedpost with an expensive designer tie he had been wearing not three minutes ago. Sean stands by the foot of the bed, still fully dressed, surveying the man before him.  
  
“God you’re so fucking hot.” Sean says as he removes his tie and throws it on Henrik’s chest.  
  
“Not so bad yourself.” he replies with a smile like a sunrise.  
  
Avery removes the rest of his clothes slowly, giving the younger man a bit of a show. Henrik loves having the hard expanses of Sean’s body being revealed to him and he wishes so badly that he could reach out and touch.   
  
He’s fully hard by the time the smaller man is finished undressing. He watches the compact, well-muscled man as he retrieves lube and a condom from the bedside table. He throws them on King’s chest with the necktie.  
  
“God, do you have freckles all over?” Lundqvist observes with a chuckle.  
  
“Shut up!” Sean sneers. “Say shit like that and I’ll shut you up myself.”  
  
“Oh, yeah?” Henrik teases.  
  
Avery lifts a brow and smirks. He straddles the younger man and leans down, kissing him open-mouthed and wet. Sean takes the necktie into both hands, the soft silk tickling Henrik’s golden skin.  
  
“What are you…?” Henrik is cut off when his mouth is stuffed with cloth.   
  
Sean wraps the tie around his head and knots it tight. Avery is met with Lunqvist’s questioning gaze, his ice-blue eyes sickeningly beautiful. Avery leans forward and licks his way up the Swede’s stubbled jaw.  
  
“This should teach you not to test me, Lundqvist.” Sean growls into Henrik’s ear, nipping the lobe before he sits back up.  
  
Avery covers his fingers in lube, and proceeds to prepare himself on top of Henrik. He makes sure to moan loudly and bow his back, rubbing in the fact that King can’t touch his body or talk to him. He fucks himself open with his fingers, teases himself a bit, too in anticipation of being filled. He uses his teeth to tear open the foil wrapper, and slips the condom on Lundqvist’s rock hard cock.  
  
This is why Henrik loves sex with Sean; it’s always such an embellished performance.  
  
When the smaller man sinks down slowly onto Henrik’s dick, all he can think is tight and hot and more. He wants to grab Sean’s hips, but he can’t. He tries to cry out, but his vocalizations are muffled. He’s completely under Avery’s control and it’s driving him mad with pleasure. He never thought that being restrained and silenced could be so much of a turn on.  
  
Sean rides him at a languid pace, in no rush whatsoever. Lundqvist throws back his head and squeezes his eyes shut. He’s being tortured and he loves it.   
  
Henrik tries thrusting his hips up faster, tries to set a faster pace, and Sean allows the change. He bounces up and down on his dick, strong thighs flexing and tightening. Lunqvist wishes he could slide his hands up and down those thighs, wishes he could stroke Sean’s cock. Most of all, he wishes he could tell Sean how hot he is, that he should touch himself. He grunts on a hard thrust up and Avery whines at the stimulation.  
  
“You’re aim’s still good, I’ll give you that.” Sean breathes as he finally reaches down to jerk himself off.  
  
And the show continues, Henrik thinks, as Sean throws his head back, bowing his back and exposing his neck. He wants to bite at the pale skin, but the damn tie in his mouth! He groans, shakes his head back and forth and Sean chuckles.   
  
“Getting frustrated, Hank? Wish you could touch me and talk to me?”  
  
Henrik nods helplessly, but he knows better than to expect mercy from Sean Avery.  
  
“Well, too fucking bad.”  
  
It’s a good thing Sean’s smug smile is such a turn on or Henrik might have let his frustration keep him from enjoying this. It’s not long before Avery starts moaning, his mouth slack and his eyes slipping shut. His whole body tenses and he comes messily on Henrik’s chest, his inner muscles convulsing around the younger man’s dick.  
  
Lundqvist finally loses it, screaming around the tie in his mouth when his orgasm hits him hard.  
Henrik is only half aware of Sean untying his hands and removing the tie/gag. He’s still heady with the comedown when Sean plops down next to him, sweaty and spent.  
  
“You’re an evil little asshole.” Henrik says with a smile.  
  
“Yeah, but you love it.”  
  
Sean’s right. He does.   
  
  
End.


	4. Treat You Right - Brooks Laich/Alexander Semin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooks Laich/Sasha Semin. Warm, soft, feel-good, sex with Sasha being stunned and incredulous that Brooks was so kind to him and wants more to do with him than just fucking, and then Sasha being embarrassed about his low self-esteem.

“Sasha, I’d like to kiss you now if that’s alright.” Brooks asks politely, somehow still managing to be pretty damn suave.  
  
Sasha nods a little bashfully, taken aback by how nice Brooks is being. First dinner at Sasha’s favorite sushi place, then a movie and then back to Brooks’ for a couple of beers; it was the perfect date and now Brooks was asking him permission to just kiss him. The Russian winger just, he couldn’t believe it.   
  
Brooks steps forward, resting his hands around Sasha’s waist and kisses him with a gentle but insistent passion. Sasha opens his mouth into the kiss allowing Brooks entrance. It isn’t dirty, or overly wet but sweet and exploratory. Sasha likens it to kisses he’s seen in romance movies.  
  
When Brooks lifts a hand to cup Sasha’s face, the Russian moans softly. Brooks bites gently on Sasha’s top lip as he pulls away from the kiss and they both can’t help but smile.   
  
“You want to um…go to your room?” Sasha asks, blushing.  
  
“If that’s what you’d like to do.”  
  
Again, Sasha is floored by Brooks’ consideration.  
  
“It is.” Sasha responds, unable to look up into those big blue eyes.  
  
“Well then follow me.” Brooks says and takes his hand, leading the way to his bedroom.   
  
Sasha has very little time to take in the simple décor before Brooks is kissing him again. This kiss is more suggestive than the last, hotter and breathier and Sasha groans into it. He reaches down grasping for the hem of Brooks’ polo shirt and starts lifting. The Canadian pulls away reluctantly, but gently and lifts his arms, letting Sasha pull the shirt the rest of the way over his head.  
  
Sasha lets the soft cloth slip to the floor now fully entranced with the pale expanse of skin before him. He reaches out with both hands and slides his hands down strong shoulders, toned arms and firm stomach. Brooks’ breathing speeds up at Sasha’s exploratory touches.  
  
Sasha looks straight into Brooks’ eyes this time then kisses his soft lips chastely before removing his own shirt and tossing it to the floor. He wraps his arms around the paler man’s shoulders and allows himself to be maneuvered onto the bed.  
  
Brooks rids them of the rest of their clothes and Sasha hardly notices in his lust and affection induced haze. It’s been a long time since he’s had sex that felt so romantic; he’s used to sex being frenetic and rushed. Brooks kisses Sasha again and any thoughts that the Russian was having evaporate at the touch of the Canadian’s lips.  
  
Brooks stretches that long torso, reaching for something in the drawer in his nightstand. Sasha finds that he misses the sight of Brooks’ face, even as brief as he’s left without it. When he turns back towards Sasha, he holds up two items: a tube of lubricant and a condom.  
  
Brooks looks at Sasha with those soulful, friendly eyes and the Russian can’t help but smile again. That’s another thing Sasha doesn’t remember being a part of sex for him in a long time. Smiling.  
  
“You need me to say it?” Sasha asks playfully.  
  
“I just want to know if this is all okay with you…”  
  
Sasha cups Brooks’ cheek in his palm, running his hand down his strong neck.  
  
“Yes, Brooks. Is ok. I want you inside.” Sasha thinks his simple English sounds anything but romantic, but Brooks would disagree.  
  
The Canadian flashes that radiant smile and kisses Sasha again. Kisses his lips, his eyelids his cheeks, his forehead, his neck. The Russian giggles when Brooks reaches a ticklish spot where his neck meets his shoulder. Brooks pulls away once more and holds the condom up for Sasha.  
  
“Will you put it on me?” Brooks asks.  
  
Sasha grins mischievously and kisses him, slow and open-mouthed. Brooks moans into the kiss when Sasha rolls on the condom, fingers teasing. Brooks pulls away from the kiss reluctantly and pops the cap on the lube. He spreads a generous amount onto his fingers and Sasha spreads his legs apart in anticipation.  
  
He starts with just one finger, and Sasha immediately wants to tell him he can take two right off the bat, but he stops himself. If Brooks wants to start with one finger, he’ll let him because Sasha is finding that the pace the Canadian is setting is one he isn’t accustomed to, but would be willing to experience. Hopefully more than once.  
  
Brooks prepares Sasha slowly, adding second and third fingers over a generous span of time. He teases Sasha open, and the Russian gasps when Brooks hooks his fingers, hitting his prostate. Once Brooks finds the spot he doesn’t leave it alone, rubbing slowly over the nub and Sasha cries out at the stimulus.  
  
“Enough! Please, I’m ready!” Sasha’s grasp on English right now is tenuous at best, but Brooks understands him and removes his fingers.  
  
Brooks bends over Sasha, his arms on either side of the Russian’s chest. Sasha wraps his legs around Brooks’ waist and feels the tip of his cock at his entrance. Then Brooks presses his hips down and forward and he’s in and he’s kissing Sasha and they both feel fantastic.   
  
Sasha loves being filled like this but rarely did he feel whole and complete, like he does right now with Brooks. He’s used to humping and rutting fast and dirty, only intent on getting off. But this is something he hasn’t felt in ages. The rhythm Brooks sets is slow, and his expression is tender. He looks at Sasha, really looks at him. Looks into him.   
  
Sasha moans as he nears the edge, whining into Brooks’ next kiss. Their breathing speeds up and the Russian is the first to come. Along with the pleasurable euphoria of orgasm, Sasha feels something new: genuine delight and happiness.  
Brooks breaths come quicker and his thrusts increase in intensity and speed and he slips over the edge not long after Sasha, coming with a loud sigh.  
  
Sasha feels so good that he can’t move. Brooks on the other hand, fastidiously rids himself of the condom and cleans first himself then Sasha. Soon he returns to Sasha’s side and embraces him, kissing his hair. They lay together for a few moments in peaceful silence before Sasha speaks.  
  
“If you want I should leave…I can go.”  
  
Brooks looks at him, eyes wide with surprise and honest disbelief.  
  
“No. No, Sasha. I’d actually like it if you stayed with me tonight.” Brooks says, cautiously, still confused as to why Sasha would think he should leave.  
  
Sasha looks at Brooks, his expression one of disbelief as well.  
  
“In fact, I’d like to take you out for breakfast in the morning. And we can talk, maybe take a walk after.” Brooks continues.  
  
“Why…why you being so nice? Why you treat me this way?”  
  
“Because, Sasha, I like you and I want to be around you.”  
  
“More than just sex? I don’t get it.”  
  
“Not only do I really like you, but you deserve to be treated nicely. I want to show you that. While the sex is great, that’s not all you mean to me. Not by a long shot.” Brooks smiles and grasps Sasha’s chin between his thumb and forefinger.  
  
“I’m sorry, I’m just not used to this. You so nice to me, Brooks, and I act stupid…” Sasha rambles, completely embarrassed now.  
  
“No, no, Sasha. You’re not stupid. You’re wonderful.” Brooks says and kisses him.  
  
“S…so are you.” Sasha mumbles, blushing once again.  
  
He honestly can’t believe how kind and loving his teammate is being. He’s not used to being treated this way, not used to feeling this happy and well cared for. He kisses Brooks once more, and they fall asleep in each other’s arms. The last thing Sasha thinks before he drifts off is, he likes the way this feels.  
  
  
 **End.**


End file.
